


The Creation of the Pony World

by HarceusMjalga (Ingoma)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/HarceusMjalga
Summary: We all have heard the story of Nightmare Moon, and the legend of Heart's Warming Eve, but have you ever heard the myth of the creation of the Pony World?-https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12518428/1/The-Creation-of-the-Pony-World





	The Creation of the Pony World

Nothing.

Just plain nothing.

No Darkness, nor Light.

No Earth nor Sea nor Sky.

Nothing.

And then there was something.

A glow, of sorts appeared briefly, and something appeared.

This world didn't know what the something was, but this something had brought Light, and with Light came Darkness.

The world deemed Something good, as well as Light and Darkness, and allowed the three to stay, and do as they pleased.

Slowly or, maybe quickly, for Time nor Space had came yet, the Something came together, and a Being was made.

The Being expanded the world, creating Space and creating Time. Space and Time made themselves beings. Light and Darkness followed, and made themselves beings.

The Beings created, many things on there own, worlds within the original world, and made guardians for them.

These guardians were good, obeying the Beings commands. Until they rebelled, and filled there worlds with Lies and Spite, Betrayal and Selfishness, Death and Sorrow. The original Being destroyed the guardians and there worlds, but the seeds were sown. In every world they made, evil overtook it.

These worlds were not good, and the beings destroyed all of them, save for a few beings, who they deemed good, and brought them into the beginning world. These guardians were called Sea, Earth, Magic, and Sky.

With the help of the powers of all the Beings, the guardians created a world. Time and Space made the world go forward, not backward as the other worlds had been. The four guardians each created a tribe in there own image. Earth made the first ponies, Earth Ponies, strong and true, and gave them the power to farm. Taking the idea, Sky made Pegaski, a race who could walk on clouds and control the weather, though not as strong as Earth Ponies. Sea made Seaponies, beautiful and Curious ponies with tails and gills so they could play in the sea. Finally, Magic made Unicorns, a race with horns, allowing them to manipulate magic the easiest.

The original world, deemed his world good, and left it too its own way. The original Being gave it Light and Darkness to rule over it. Light and Darkness combined the strength, wings, horn, and curiosity of the ponies, creating an Alicorn body for them, naming themselves Celestia and Luna. They created for the world, the Sun, Moon, and Stars to give the world light. Time and Space created dimensions of the world to live in and retreated to sleep for years. The original Being, created Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge, giving them their own choices. The original Being named itself, Faust, and created an alicorn image for itself, before retreating away to sleep.

The four guardians stayed as ponies of each tribe, teaching the ponies how to use Magic and live in harmony. For many years, all was good. But the pony tribes, meant to live in harmony under the rule of Celestia and Luna, the two sisters, as ponies called them, rebelled, caling them tyrants and thieves. In the end, Celestia and Luna were forced to seek shelter in the sun and moon, and the four guardians were transported into a mirror world. The fight didn't stop there. The four tribes split, the seaponies swam to the depths, leaving to become mere legends, and the world accepted disharmony into there hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 June 2017
> 
> First fic posted to FF.net


End file.
